List of Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ mobile weapons
This is a list of fictional mobile weapons from the Japanese science fiction anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. In Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, the story mainly focused on the main protagonists using their own mobile suits to battle in a war against the Neo Zeon rebellion. Following the trend of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam s designs, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ also have designs of transformable mobile weapons. Protagonists ; MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam ; RX-178 Gundam Mk-II ; MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam ; MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki : Having been heavily damaged at the end of the Gryps Conflict, the Hyaku Shiki is recovered and repaired but never assigned a permanent pilot to the unit, though Beecha Oleg would commonly pilot the suit. Unlike the other suits of the Gundam Team, it is the only one not to be badly damaged or destroyed in the series finale. ; RGM-79R GM II : The GM II is a minor update of the original mobile suits used by the Federation during the One Year War. Although the GM II incorporates improved protection and sensors, a linear floating seat, and a panoramic screen, it is already considered obsolete by the time of the Gryps Conflict. ; RGM-86R GM III ; MSA-003 Nemo : The Nemo is the replacement for the obsolete GM II. Although the new suit strongly resembled the GM II, the Nemo has far better maneuverability and protection. Soon after its introduction, it becomes the main suit used by the AEUG resistance group and its terrestrial ally, Karaba. Antagonists ; AMX-004 Qubeley ; AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk-II : Following the successful performance of Axis/Neo Zeon leader Haman Karn's AMX-004 Qubeley mobile suit, two improved Qubeley Mark IIs were approved for construction. The first of these new Qubeleys, the AMX-004-2, was built and deployed during the first Neo Zeon movement in U.C. 0088. Aside from its new paint scheme, the only notable technical difference between this first Mark II and the original Qubeley was the addition of two extra funnel remote weapons. The AMX-004-2 served primarily as a test unit for its pilot, a 10-year-old girl named Elpeo Puru, and was used to determine and measure the girl's Newtype abilities. Though the Mark II's weapons - and Puru's abilities - would be a serious menace to the pilots of the AEUG carrier Argama, the Mark II would finally be damaged and captured, with Puru defecting to the AEUG to join her adopted "surrogate brother," MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam pilot Judau Ashta. Later on in the war, Puru sacrificed herself and her Qubeley Mark II to protect Judau against the threat of her own "blood" - a powerful Newtype clone named Puru Two. ; AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mk-II : Following the successful performance of Axis/Neo Zeon leader Haman Karn's AMX-004 Qubeley mobile suit, two improved Qubeley Mark IIs were approved for construction. The second of these new Qubeleys, the AMX-004-3, was built and deployed during the first Neo Zeon movement in U.C. 0088. Aside from its new paint scheme, the AMX-004-3 was virtually identical to its AMX-004-2 brethren, the only notable technical difference being its psycommu system modified to accept input from a "psycommu controller" headseat worn by the pilot. This system would allow the pilot to remote-control the mobile suit outside of its cockpit. The AMX-004-3 was piloted by Puru Two, a clone of the Newtype girl Elpeo Puru, who was the pilot of the AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mark II. ; AMX-004G (AMX-017) Qubeley Mass Production Type : Following the successful testing of Newtype pilots Elpeo Puru and Puru Two using their Qubeley Mark-II mobile suits, Glemy Toto - claiming to be a genetically-engineered descendant of the late Principality of Zeon leader Gihren Zabi and intent on staging a coup against Haman Karn for control of Neo Zeon - began mass production of an improved Qubeley to be manned by his army of Puru Two clones. Called the AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type, this production-line unit was introduced in the last days of the first Neo Zeon movement. Although in many ways similar to the Qubeley Mark-IIs, the Mass Production Type featured greater firepower in two areas: a pair of "active cannons" on its backpack, capable of firing in a wide arc covering both the mobile suit's front and rear; and a larger-capacity tail binder, capable of holding 30 remote funnel weapons. With a Newtype army at his command, Glemy would start his civil war against Haman; however, very determined Haman loyalists - aided by a lot of luck and a bit of their own Newtype abilities - stopped the Puru clones and their mass-produced Qubeleys, resulting in an almost complete mutual annihilation of both Neo Zeon factions. Early production models were painted gray, but the final production models were rolled out in a black paint scheme similar to the Qubeley Mark-II. Some records also indicate that the Qubeley Mass Production Type was also assigned the model number AMX-017, though this piece of trivia is debatable. ; AMA-01X Jamru Fin ; AMX-003 Gaza-C ; AMX-006 Gaza-D ; AMX-008 Ga-Zowm ; AMX-009 Dreissen ; AMX-011 Zaku III ; AMX-014 Doven Wolf ; AMX-015 Geymark ; AMX-101 Galluss-J ; AMX-102 Zssa ; AMX-103 Hamma Hamma ; AMX-104 R-Jarja ; AMX-107 Bawoo ; AMX-109 Kapool ; AMX-117L Gazu-L ; AMX-117R Gazu-R ; MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mk-II ; MS-06D Desert Zaku ; MS-09G Dowadge ; MS-14J ReGelg ; NZ-000 Quin Mantha ; RMS-099B Sturm Dias ; RMS-106 Hizack ; RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" ; RMS-192M Zaku Mariner References Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ mobile weapons Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ